The development of conventional hemostatic and adhesive products has been focused on their use in surgical operations. Typical medical hemostatic agents and adhesives include cyanoacrylate-based adhesives approved by the FDA, and fibrin glue based on in vivo blood clotting protein. However, such hemostatic and adhesive products do not satisfy all of adhesive strength, long-lasting properties after application, low toxicity, in vivo immune responses, etc. Thus, in the development of hemostatic agents, the development of materials having biocompatibility while having excellent adhesion to tissue has become an important issue.
Meanwhile, chitosan is widely known as a biopolymer having an excellent hemostatic ability. However, chitosan has disadvantages in that it has significantly low solubility in neutral solutions and is soluble only in acidic solutions. Due to such disadvantages, the use of chitosan as a medical material is limited.
Accordingly, studies have been reported on introducing the important functional group catechol that contributes to mussel adhesion, thereby increasing the solubility of chitosan and the adhesion of chitosan to mucosa and tissue. For example, International Patent Publication No. WO2013-077475 discloses an adhesive hydrogel composition comprising: a catechol group-coupled chitosan; and a Pluronic having a thiol group coupled to the end thereof. More particularly, it discloses an adhesive composition, which is stable in vivo and in vitro, is temperature-sensitive, has an excellent hemostatic effect, and thus can be used as a bioadhesive agent, and also discloses an adhesive agent, an anti-adhesive agent and a surface adsorption-preventing agent for medical use, which comprise the adhesive composition. Furthermore, a hydrogel or film formed using the catechol group-coupled chitosan has an excellent function so that it can substitute for conventional hemostatic agents that are used in surgical operations.
However, the formulation as described above is a form developed in view of convenience of surgical operations, and has a problem in that it does not satisfy all of adhesive strength, long-lasting properties after application, low toxicity, in vivo immune responses, etc.
Accordingly, the present inventors have conducted studies to develop a hemostatic injection needle which is a new type of medical device that does not cause any bleeding, and as a result, have found that an injection needle coated with a chitosan, in which a catechol group
and an oxidized catechol group
are introduced and cross-linked according to the present invention, can effectively suppress bleeding during and after injection, thereby completing the present invention.